It is often desirable to create a suitable mixture of two or more substances in a storage tank for later use. Common examples include: (1) mixtures of gas and oil for fuel to power the internal combustion engines of lawn mowers, snow blowers and boats; and (2) mixtures of water and fertilizers or poisons for agricultural uses. When a quantity of the mixture is all ready in the tank and it is desirable to have a completely full tank, it may be difficult to determine the amount of each material to be added to maintain the proper mixture. The present invention provides an easy, convenient manner for determining these amounts.
A gauge of the broad general type as that of the present invention is shown in the earlier Malec U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,314. This patent shows a gauge on a dip stick for determining the proper ratio of gas and oil to be added to completely fill a fuel tank with a mixture of the correct ratio. The gauge of Malec is dipped into the tank to determine the fluid level in the tank, and then read to determine how much oil to add before topping off the tank with gasoline. The Malec gauge, however, has two important disadvantages when compared to the present invention. First, it is not conveniently stored when not being used. Second, it is likely to become dirty between uses. Dirt can be washed off the Malec device into the mixture, destroying the purity of the mixture, and potentially clogging the fuel passages within the carburetor of engines.